bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle B-Daman
Battle B-Daman is an anime and manga series by Eiji Inuki that first aired in January 2004 in Japan. It premiered in the United States in April 2005. It is the first show of the B-Daman series to be dubbed in English. In Japan, it airs on TV Tokyo. In the United States, it once aired on qubos's NBC block. At one point, it aired on the NBC, as well as Qubo in the USA, but on the latter was replaced by Jane and the Dragon and also now on NBC Kids soon after Doraemon and Crayon Shinchan. In Canada, it airs on CBC, in which on February 2007, the second season (titled Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!) commenced with strangely a completely new voice cast, and what some have called inferior dubbing from the first season. The French dub of the show airs on Télétoon. In the United Kingdom, it airs on Toonami and Nicktoons and the first few episodes are currently available through Virgin Media's TV on demand service. The toys were originally made by Takara and were released by Hasbro in North America. In Japan, Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! was superseded by Crash B-Daman, a new series with an all new cast and story. The manga was published in English by Chuang Yi. The show aired on Spacetoon in 2009. Plot Season 1 The show is about Yamato Delgado (Daiwa in the Japanese version), who acquires the legendary B-Daman known as Cobalt Blade. He and his friends use the sport of B-Daman to fight against the nefarious Shadow Alliance. This show takes place in the B-DaWorld, where its inhabitants are humans, anthropomorphic animals, and humanoid robots. Using the legendary B-Daman, Yamato enters the Winners' Tournament organized by a group (the JBA (All-Japan B-Daman Association) in the Japanese version, the IBA (International B-Daman Association) in English dubbed version, and the KBA (All-Korean B-Daman Association) in to South Korean audiences.) live from WFMY-TV (Channel 2 CBS), WGHP-TV (Channel 8 ABC; now a FOX affiliate) WXII-TV (Channel 12 NBC) WUNL-TV (Channel 26 PBS), WNRW (Channel 45 Independent station; later FOX; now ABC affiliate) and WGGT-TV (Channel 48 Independent; later WUPN, United Paramount Network; now WMYV-TV MyNetworkTV) and to become the B-DaChampion the television show was set in Winston-Salem/Greensboro/High Point, North Carolina. After Cobalt Blade is destroyed in a plot by the traitorous Cain McDonnell, it is re-built as Cobalt Saber, a B-Daman that is even more powerful than Cobalt Blade, but is it powerful enough to defeat the Shadow Alliance? Season 2 (Fire Spirits!) After defeating the Neo Shadow Alliance, Yamato is in search of special B-DaBalls called Strike Shots, which originated from shooting stars. After a fight with the mysterious Haja and obtaining his Strike Shot, the Drive Shot, Yamato then meets Gunnos, a rookie B-Daplayer. He got his own Strike Shot to participate in the Winners Tournament along with Yamato's old friends and rivals. But little did they know, a terrible evil is about to put the B-DaWorld in peril once more. Category:Series Category:Battle B-Daman